Audio Murphy
Audio Murphy is a blue dog who acts as the Doodlebops' Video Producer. He is voiced by Jason Hopley and he is a puppet. Murphy's middle name was "a Surprise", although it may be a common expression. Murphy also loves to Knit. Personality Murphy is good and a wise cracker. He is always a man's best friend to everyone. Murphy does video producing and would always like to be with his Mama Murphy. Appearance Murphy is a blue dog with blue fur and Murphy has a red hat on his head and he has blue sunglasses. Murphy sometimes grow eyelids, like the Muppets. Appearances # Doodlebops Season 2: Episode 1: Happy Doodle Holidays (first appearance) # Doodlebops: Season 2: Episode 2: The Ewww Flower # Doodlebops: Season 2: Episode 3: The Mighty Moe Machine (cameo) # Doodlebops: Season 2: Episode 4: Bring-a-Sound-Arounder # Doodlebops: Season 2: Episode 5: All Aboard the Doodlebop Train # Doodlebops: Season 2: Episode 6: Switch-A-Doodle (cameo) # Doodlebops: Season 2: Episode 7: Starstruck # Doodlebops: Season 2: Episode 8: A Different Look # Doodlebops: Season 2: Episode 9: Deedee Superstar (cameo) # Doodlebops: Season 2: Episode 10: The Best Hider Ever (cameo) # Doodlebops: Season 2: Episode 11: A Mess Of A Doodle # Doodlebops: Season 2: Episode 12: Step By Step (cameo) # Doodlebops: Season 2: Episode 13: The Blame Game # Doodlebops: Season 2: Episode 14: Hold Your Horses # Doodlebops: Season 2: Episode 15: The Unbearless Loadness Of Moe (cameo) # Doodlebops: Season 2: Episode 16: Fair Share # Doodlebops: Season 2: Episode 17: Space Invader # Doodlebops: Season 2: Episode 18: Don't Use It, Don't Need It (cameo) # Doodlebops: Season 2: Episode 19: Where's Mudge? (cameo) # Doodlebops: Season 2: Episode 20: Moe's Lucky Clover # Doodlebops: Season 2: Episode 21: Show and Tell (cameo) # Doodlebops: Season 2: Episode 22: Later Alligator # Doodlebops: Season 2: Episode 23: The Solo Surprise # Doodlebops: Season 2: Episode 24: Deedee's Big Break (cameo) # Doodlebops: Season 2: Episode 25: Moon Doodles # Doodlebops: Season 2: Episode 26: Flat-Sitis # Doodlebops: Season 3: Episode 1: The Name Game # Doodlebops: Season 3: Episode 2: Moe's Invention # Doodlebops: Season 3: Episode 3: Rhymes With Orange # Doodlebops: Season 3: Episode 4: Think Pink (cameo) # Doodlebops: Season 3: Episode 5: The Chcken and The Eggs # Doodlebops: Season 3: Episode 6: All By Myself # Doodlebops: Season 3: Episode 7: Moe's Dinosaur # Doodlebops: Season 3: Episode 8: Deedee's Accordion (cameo) # Doodlebops: Season 3: Episode 9: Robo-Moe # Doodlebops: Season 3: Episode 10: Oh, Brother! # Doodlebops: Season 3: Episode 11: The Frazzles # Doodlebops: Season 3: Episode 12: Way Better # Doodlebops: Season 3: Episode 13: Around The World (cameo) # Studio DC: Almost Live: First Show: Dylan and Cole Sprouse (background character) # Studio DC: Almost Live: Second Show: Selena Gomez (background character/last appearance) Category:Doodlebops Category:Animals Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Characters Category:Doodlebops Characters Category:Puppets Category:Main characters